Common mechanisms known for securing tools and/or knives in an open or closed position include various locking features. Locking features include back locks and liner locks, for example. Known locking mechanisms secure the blade in an open or closed position until a feature of the lock is activated or released and the blade folded to a closed or open position. Inadvertent closure or opening without a locking mechanism can expose the cutting edge of the blade and the likelihood of injury to a user or bystander.
As used herein, the term “folding tool” or “folding knife” may be used interchangeably, since the locking feature can be implemented with either a folding tool or knife assembly. It will be expressly recognized that features of the present disclosure are not limited to knives, even where discussion of specific embodiments pertains to knives.
In various jurisdictions, however, mechanisms that render a knife a “locking knife” prevent or call into question the legal propriety of an individual's possession of such knives. At the same time, however, folding knives provide a broad range of conveniences and utility to users. The history of folding knives is believed to trace back thousands of years. The appeal of such tools and demand for the same is unlikely to be impacted by regulations and statutes. Accordingly, there exists a long-felt and unsolved need to provide a folding knife with blade securing features which enable a knife to conform with various laws and regulations yet still provides the desired safety, convenience, and functional advantages of a folding knife.